


Meraviglioso

by Trammel



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Bruce speaks Italian, Christmas in New York, Established Relationship, Fluff, Frottage, Gift Exchange, M/M, Other Avengers Are Mentioned, Science Boyfriends, Science Bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 10:40:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9068101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trammel/pseuds/Trammel
Summary: Based on the Secret Santa prompt: The prompt was: “Bruce speaks a billion (or just 1) beautiful language(s) & Tony can hardly stand it.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SunsetScomiche](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunsetScomiche/gifts).



> My sciencebrosweek secret santa story for [Sunsetscomiche](http://sunsetscomiche.tumblr.com) on tumblr! Happy Holidays! We got each other's prompts! :D

Billionaire philanthropists were not supposed to fall asleep at the opera. No sir. Not good for the image. But Tony had dealt with so much crap from the press in his life that he was not gonna worry if they caught him catnapping in the Avengers box at the Met while the others were enraptured with … with, what was it? The Barber of Seville.

Something like that. Anyway, he'd had his people prep him on how to answer when the press asked for his opinion of the show.

He'd let Bruce, Steve and Thor take the front row, slouching down in the seat behind Bruce, more interested in how Bruce seemed to be enjoying the show than anything else, and trying to ignore the sounds coming from Clint and Natasha, who seemed to be sharing one seat next to him.

He made it through the first act, and schmoozing during the intermission. And then the endless photos people wanted to take of the Avengers dressed up to the nines. Though Tony did have to admit, Bruce in a tux was something to appreciate.

Steve and Thor were especially enjoying the show, and it was hard to quiet down Thor's enthusiasm for "Midgard's marvelous minstrels" when the lights went back down. But once Thor was quiet, and Bruce was absorbed in the show again, Tony let his eyes close. He was comfortable, and warm, and…

 

 _"Hey Sleeping Beauty",_ he heard his scientist whisper, chuckling. Tony forced open his eyes, blinking and saw that the show was over, the lights were up and Bruce was standing over him, smiling indulgently.

"Hi." Tony smiled back, blinking and trying to chase the sleep from his mind. Bruce was holding out his hand.

"Come on. The cast wants to meet us." Tony took Bruce's hand, feeling that familiar heat against his palm. He got up slowly, reveling in the clear joy on Bruce's face.

"You liked it, huh?"

"It was wonderful." Bruce didn't usually like doing Avengers PR stuff or "social" events, so Tony was delighted to see him enjoying himself. He did notice that Bruce kept hold of his hand as they followed the others out of the box, down the stairs and to the backstage area.

While Bruce talked the whole time about how amazing the show was, Tony had to work to keep his eyes open and stifle down a yawn. He would have to ask JARVIS how long he'd been working without sleep this week.

They entered a large dressing room where various members of the cast were talking with New York's VIPs and other fans. Champagne started flowing and they were swept up in schmoozing.

After a while he searched for Bruce and was not surprised to find him in the corner. What did surprise Tony was that Bruce was deep in conversation with the guy that had played the Barber, he thought, from what little he remembered of the show.

Bruce was much more animated than usual, and they seemed to be really hitting it off. Tony walked closer, eavesdropping, trying to quash a flash of irrational jealousy. He wanted Bruce to enjoy himself, he really did.

As he neared them, Tony realized he must be more tired than he thought, because it took him a while to figure out that they weren't speaking English. It took him another few moments to catch some words Bruce was saying.

"… _passare più tempo li, ma alla fine ho dovuto andare via."_

The other man answered him, speaking a mile a minute and Tony couldn't catch anything. It was Italian, right? Since when did Bruce speak Italian? And why were those words Tony couldn't understand so sexy falling from Bruce's luscious lips?

Tony stayed a few steps away from Bruce for a moment, just listening to him talk. He didn't understand the words, no much, but the sound of them was doing something to him. Suddenly his tiredness was completely gone. Completely. And his body had other ideas.

"Hey," Tony moved over possessively into Bruce's space. "When did you learn Italian?"

"Hey Tony," Bruce turned to him, still smiling brightly. "This is Flavio." Tony shook the man's hand and went through all the pleasantries that were expected of him, wonderful show, blah blah blah, everything he was used to. Then he turned to look back at Bruce, hoping to appear causal.

"Italian?"

"Oh," Bruce smiled. "I spent a season as a fruit picker, in my fugitive days."

" _Adesso non sei più un fuggitivo, però. Sei messo bene."_ Flavio said. Tony just about caught "fugitive" and recognized the teasing tone of voice, but that was it.

Tony grabbed Bruce's hand possessively, possibly not too subtly. Bruce looked at him, a question in his eyes.

"Sorry, Flavio, but I have to steal Bruce away. Got some important Avengers business we need to take care of."

Once they were out of the other man's earshot, Tony whispered to Bruce.

"So, I need you to come back to the tower with me right now." He pulled at Bruce's arm, steering him towards the door.

"But Tony, we're supposed to go to dinner with the others. Steve made a reservation…"

"Raincheck. I'll text him with apologies. Have some very important stuff we have to be doing right now." Tony winked at him.

While they went to the coat check, Tony managed to keep himself from right-out groping Bruce, but once they stepped out into the plaza, in the falling slow, surrounded by the lights and buzz of Christmas in New York, Tony stopped and pulled Bruce close.

His lips captured Bruce's, hot and hungry. Bruce went along with it for a moment; it was Tony kissing him, he would _always_ go along with that, but then started to notice that slowly a group was forming around them. They were surrounded by people filming them with their phones, staring, pointing. It was the usual when he was out with Tony, but didn't mean he enjoyed it.

Bruce pulled back, a bit breathless. "You keep this up and we're gonna end up on the cover of US Weekly again," he laughed.

"Don't care. Don't care." Tony forced out between more kisses. " _More_." Tony's fingers nimbly unbuttoned a few buttons of Bruce's coat, reaching in to touch the skin of Bruce's neck, wrapping around his nape, while Tony's other hand was snaking around Bruce's waist and pulling him even closer.

"Whoa? We're not getting naked here in the street. The other guy'll keep me warm, but you'll get pneumonia."

"More Italian. I wanna hear more. _Need_ to hear more," Tony smiled laviciously. His eyes were sparkling with mirth and joy, and want. _Oh_ , Tony liked the Italian?

Bruce licked his lips, tasting snow, and the faintest  trace of coconut, then started talking again.

" _Cosa vuoi che ti dica Tony? Quanto ti amo? Quanto è meraviglioso stare con te?"_

"Yeah. Like that. Keep going."

Tony pulled back a bit, stopping his human octopus impression, then wrapped his arm around Bruce's to pull him along Broadway, through the throngs of theater-goers, tourists and Christmas shoppers and tired New Yorkers just trying to get home after a hard day. Weaving through the other pedestrians.

" _Amo_? _Amore_? Love, right? Got that." And Tony's huge eyes were shining with it, among other things.

"Yes, love," Bruce smiled. This time Bruce stopped and pulled Tony close for a kiss, Bruce's lips warm in contrast to the snow falling on both their faces.

After a while he pulled back. "I feel like we're in a sappy Christmas movie," Bruce joked. The scene did have all the right ingredients.

"Nope," Tony grabbed his hand again and pulled him along. "This will be an R, no, X-rated movie. Very X-rated." Tony pulled him harder and Bruce skidded on the icy sidewalk, slamming into Tony's shoulder.

" _Piano. Piano!"_ Bruce cautioned.

"The piano? The piano's at home. Want' me to play something?" Tony just kept pulling Bruce along as he talked.

"No, it means slow. Slow down." Bruce tried to keep up with Tony's crazy pace.

"I thought it mean piano." Tony jerked Bruce to the right to avoid running into a group of tourists, who exclaimed and all turned toward them with their phones. Bruce ducked his head, but let Tony hold onto him.

"It also means piano."

"Anyway, we'll go slow on the second round. Or third. Right now keep talking."

" _Sei pazzo. Assolutamente pazzo. E questo dovrebbe spaventarmi, ma ogni cosa che fai, ogni cosa ridicola o pazza che mi convince a fare mi fa sentire più viva che ho mai pensato di sentirmi."_ Speaking another language, one that Tony didn't understand, Bruce felt free to say some things that he'd never admitted before.

"Ok. I didn't get a bit of that, but it's unbelievably sexy. Sounds like you're singing."

"Singing?"

"Yeah. But not like the opera singing. That was more like a lullabye. This is waking me up. All over." Tony looked over at Bruce and wriggled his eyebrows. Bruce couldn't help bursting out laughing.

" _Uomo matto. Sei meraviglioso. Non voglio pensare di passare neanche un giorno della mia vita senza di te."_

The tower was only a few blocks away, so they reached it quickly, and ducked into the alley alongside it to reach a hidden entrance. Tony pressed his thumb to a spot on the black wall that seemed to be the same as the rest, but really opened his private doorway.

Tony pulled Bruce into the small entranceway, and JARVIS opened the doors of the express elevator to the penthouse without Tony having to even ask.

Bruce was pushed against the wall of the elevator, with Tony's lips attacking Bruce's neck, his fingers undoing Bruce's bow tie and the buttons of his shirt faster than Bruce could believe.

"Oh-ah! _Attenta!_ Tony, I don't think the elevator's the safest place for this."

Don't worry about the Other Guy. You know he doesn't care about this stuff." Having opened Bruce's shirt all the way, Tony raked his fingers down Bruce's chest.

Bruce moaned. " _Oh, mi gira la testa."_ He didn't know if it was the speed of the elevator, or Tony's touches, but his head was spinning. Most likely it was Tony.

" _Me gira la cabesa?"_ Tony asked, remembering a Spanish song about drinking tequila.

"Yeah. I'm dizzy. _Mi fai girare la testa. Mi fai impazzire."_ The elevator doors opened and Bruce let Tony pull him onto their penthouse floor. Tony wasted no time in pulling Bruce's coat off and dropping it on the floor.

Bruce leaned on Tony to pull his shoes off. His red scarf was tossed aside, as well as the tuxedo jacket. Then Bruce gave Tony a hot, hungry look.

Looking at Bruce standing there in half a tuxedo, his lips swollen from kisses, he looked so hot Tony thought he was gonna explode.

" _Ti voglio sempre. In ogni momento."_ And the words Tony didn't understand, falling from those lips, were just driving him even crazier.

It seemed that now that they were safely in the penthouse, where he couldn't put any civilians in danger, Bruce had his confidence back. Tony was quickly unbuttoning his own coat, and Bruce's hands joined his, while moving Tony backwards toward their bedroom.

Bruce pulled Tony's coat off and pushed him backwards until he felt the bed against the back of his knees.

" _Impazzire."_ Bruce growled, pushing Tony backwards so he bounced against the mattress. Bruce tore off his shirt and uncharacteristically dropped it on the floor, while Tony managed to kick off his shoes and started working on getting his own jacket off.

" _Voglio passare la resta della mia vita a baciarti. A sentire la tua pelle contro la mia."_

Tony got his jacket and shirt off, and was reaching for his pants, but Bruce was on him, covering Tony with his body, rutting against him, letting Tony feel how hard he was. Tony happily spread his legs and pressed his hands against Bruce's ass, pulling him closer while Bruce attacked his mouth.

After a moment, Bruce's mouth moved to Tony's neck, and Bruce's hands peeled off Tony's pants.

_"Sei cosi bello, anche quando ti ho visto li al'opera, addormentato come un gattino, cosi dolce, volevo comunque saltarti adosso."_

Bruce got Tony's pants off and kneeled up a bit so Tony could get his off. Then Bruce covered him once again, skin touching everywhere it could. Bruce held himself up a bit, so he wouldn't press directly on the reactor, but everywhere else his skin slid against Tony's, so hot.

 _"Anche toccarti mi sembra un miracolo. Mi riempi ogni giorno con cosi tanto gioa che non ci credo - oh!"_ Bruce's voice trailed off as Tony's hand moved between them, and neither of them talked for some time. Aside from moans which needed no translation.

** *

Several hours later, after they'd cleaned up and were lying in a lazy heap of limbs, skin to skin, Tony running his hand through Bruce's hair, he cleared his throat.

"J? What'd he say?"

Bruce lifted his head from Tony's chest to smile and nod at the engineer, while JARVIS spoke.

"Are you interested in his conversation with Flavio or only his conversation with you?"

Tony had made Bruce an earbud he could wear when he was out in public, so he could be connected to JARVIS at all times. It helped Bruce relax knowing JARVIS could handle a lot of the survelliance Bruce would normally, automatically be doing when he was around other people.

Having that and Tony's hand in his made him feel almost normal.

"No, uh, just our conversation." Tony wasn't gonna be _that_ guy. Bruce nodded happily against his chest.

" _What do you want me to tell you, Tony? How much I love you? How wonderful it is to be with you?_

_"Slow. Slow!"_

_"You're crazy. Absolutely crazy. And that should scare me, but everything you do, every ridiculous or crazy thing you convince me to do with you makes me feel more alive than I ever thought I would."_

" _Crazy man. You're wonderful. I don't want to think of spending even one day of my life without you."_

_"Careful!"_

" _Oh, I'm dizzy."_

_"You make me dizzy. You make me crazy."_

" _I want you always. Every moment."_

" _I want to spend the rest of my life kissing you. Feeling your skin against mine_

_"You're so beautiful, even when I saw you there, fast asleep, like a kitten, so sweet, I still wanted to jump you."_

_"Even touching you seems like a miracle. You fill my every day with so much joy I can't believe it - oh!"_

When JARVIS finished, Tony looked down at his scientist, feeling wetness in his eyes. "So, uh, how do you say, "I'm in." in Italian?"

Bruce's smile got even bigger. " _Ci sto."_

"Ok. _Chee-stow._ So, I'm gonna need some Italian lessons from you. Lots and lots of lessons."

He leaned over and kissed Bruce again.

 

Bruce's conversation with Flavio:

"… _passare più tempo li, ma alla fine ho dovuto andare via." -_ wanted to spend more time there, but I had to leave.

" _Adesso non sei più un fuggitivo, però. Sei messo bene." -_ Now you're not a fugitive - you're set.

 


End file.
